


Rendezvous

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hotels, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: After a long day at work Hermione joins Blaise in a hotel room
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sportivetricks (tamlane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Familiar territory I think but I hope you enjoy this Sportive.

Hermione Granger had had a two hour meeting at the end of the day. At least it was supposed to be a two hour meeting, they always went over at the best of times and that was without the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures getting into their regular shouting matching about their turf war over the Loch Ness Monster.

Hermione didn’t go home though. Instead she went to a hotel. She didn’t bother to stop at reception for a key, but went straight to a certain door and rapped on the handle with her wand in a particular rhythm so it swung open.

She stepped inside the room. The door closed behind her. Next to the door there was a suit carrier, hooked on a rail. It was full with an elegant pressed shirt, trousers and fancy robes all meticulously put away. On one side table, there was an open bottle of bottle of port and one clean glass next to it. The other glass was on the bedside table.

There was a wizard in the bed.

A _naked_ wizard. 

He was under the silk sheets but they were rucked up and only covered his lithe body up until just under his pectoral muscles. His dark skin glistened slightly in the lowly lit room. His arms were folded behind his head and he lay back in a posture of infinite repose.

“Good evening Hermione,” said Blaise Zabini, with a laugh in his voice.

 _This was a mistake_ Hermione thought even if as she advanced into the room. She shouldn’t have come here.

“I shouldn’t have come here,” She said aloud. 

“No?” Blaise said. “Then why did you?”

“To tell you, it’s not happening.”

“So you came here to tell me, you’re not going to come here?” Blaise tilted his head slightly to the side.

“Yes”

“Well, that was a little anti-climatic,” He said, and there was something about the way he said the final word that send a shiver through Hermione.

Hermione gazed at him, but for the life of her she couldn’t see a change in his expression or posture that would indicate he cared a jot about what she had said. Time stretched as she surveyed him.

“You’re still here, Hermione” Blaise said long moments later.

“You’re not going to argue?” Hermione said.

“Why would I?”

Hermione’s back straightened. A frown creased her brow and brought her eyebrows together.

“After all the things you said and promised to get me out here. I expected you to kick up a fuss.”

A smile played about Blaise’s lips. 

“I don’t do fuss, Hermione,” he said, “you’re a grown woman. You can decide for yourself if you want to go home, eat bad food, hear the same old stories from your dear Weasley and Potter, or stay here and have your whole body used to make me feel good.”

Hermione flushed, she took a deep harsh breath, and resisted the urge to rub her legs together.

“You are not doing a very good job of selling yourself, Zabini.” She snapped. “What self-respecting witch would take you up on that offer?”

“What self-respecting witches, hang around in hotel rooms with strange naked wizards?” 

Hermione ground her teeth together and didn’t answer.

“Tell me,” Blaise continued. “all through your meeting what were you thinking about? Your notes? Going home and sleeping? Or coming here and spending all night on your knees sucking my cock.”

“I was not thinking that!” Hermione exclaimed heatedly. 

“Oh,” Blaise said and he really did smile that time. “So it was to be me spending all night eating you out was it? Very selfish of you, Hermione.”

“As if you would.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Blaise said, “Perhaps not. Is that why you’re Hermione? You want me to be nice and thoughtful and kind?”

There was laughter in his voice again.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Oh nothing at all. You can get that any where. Everyone would be very nice, very respectful”- He put special emphasis on the word.-”to you, dear. They do whatever you asked. And isn’t that just boring?”

“You didn’t think I’d be so boring when begged me to come here.” Hermione shot back.

“That’s not what I promised,” Blaise said and then was an actual hint of emotion in his voice now. “I said I’d give you the fuck of a life time, I didn’t promise to be nice about it. What were you expecting?”

In one sudden motion, Blaise unhooked one arm from behind his arm, grabbed the corner of the cover and tossed it aside. Showing a corner of the underside of it and revealing move of his body, so that the angled cloth went from low on hip to high on the other exposing his navel and the dark tip of a huge… something on the side still mostly covered. 

Hermione stared at the exposed skin, the dark curls that led from navel down to… She flushed deeper. It was the only hair on his body. 

“What was I expecting?” She said hoarsely. “Clothes to start with. Undressing.”

“I’d get you out of that kit no problem,” Blaise said.

“Foreplay!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Careful what you wish for Hermione, I would have had you writhing in this bed, until you couldn’t stand it, until you begged”

“Oral,” Hermione said, more calmly as if ticking off a mental list.

“I would have if you would have. Do think you’d have managed to get your mouth around it?”

“I will. Mouth and other bits.” Hermione said. “I like to be on top.”

“I’m sure you do,” Blaise drawled. “But I told you I wouldn’t be nice. We’d might have started that way. Then I was going to get you off the ground and up against the wall. I was going to pound you while you wrapped you legs about me. I going to ride you on this bed with your legs over my shoulder and then you were going to go hoarse screaming my name into these pillows as I finished you off face down and that pretty pert bum in the air."

Hermione started and panted, rubbing her legs together.

“But of course I won’t,” Blaise said. “Because you’re not staying.”

Hermione jerked as if she’d received and electric shock and nodded.

“That’s right, I’m not.”

She suited actions to words by turning on her heel and marching to the door or tried to. She was unsteady on her feet and her bee line to the door was not quite straight.

Even as she reached out her hand to the door, she wasn’t sure if she was going to go through it, or lock it up so it would be nice and inescapably secure.

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
